


Чудо Ангела

by Gavry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Dramatic Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: В предрождественский вечер в Лондоне пошел снег, Кроули кое-кого нашел, а Азирафель кое в чем признался.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Чудо Ангела

**Author's Note:**

> Скорее всего ООС, но Гейман же сказал, что принимает все хэдканоны. Постканон, все хорошо. Кроули скорее сериальный и немножко драмаквин, Азирафель скорее книжный, хотя сериальный автору тоже нравится. А вообще хитрый автор решил, что азикро, Рождество и котик - это такое бинго, перед которым ни один читатель не устоит, вот и... 
> 
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды WTF Winter 2020

Кроули недовольно посмотрел на елку, которая нагло и назойливо сияла огнями посреди разукрашенного ресторанного зала, на окно, мокрое от привычного серого декабрьского дождя, презрительно фыркнул и уставился в свой бокал. Смотреть на Азирафеля, как раз с блаженной улыбкой отправляющего в рот очередную ложку чего-то белого и воздушного, откровенно не хотелось, но и в бокале ничего интересного не нашлось. Он раздраженно махнул рукой, заставляя навязшую в ушах музыку отступить, вздохнул — в окружившей их с Азирафелем тишине вздох показался особенно громким. Потом отхлебнул вина и поморщился. Азирафель понимающе улыбнулся.

— Эти люди… — буркнул Кроули. Бокал, испуганно звякнув под его пристальным взглядом, снова наполнился до краев. — Сначала они распинают бедного плотника за то, что им не нравятся его слова, а потом назначают самый паршивый и короткий день в году днем его рождения и начинают заваливать друг друга пакетами со всякой ерундой. В честь бедного распятого плотника.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сваленную под елкой кучу коробок в разноцветных обертках с пышными бантами. Азирафель облизнул серебряную ложечку и улыбнулся, как будто его, во имя Ада, все это донельзя забавляло!

— Рождество, Кроули, — мягко сказал чертов ангел. — Рождество — символ надежды, а людям всегда нужна надежда… и они всегда любили символы, нам ли с тобой не знать. 

— К черту твои идиотские символы.

Кроули фыркнул и отвернулся к серому окну. Ангел вел себя так, как будто… Как будто все шло нормально. Как всегда. Как будто не случилось ничего особенного. Хотя, может, для него все так и было? Азирафель казался таким довольным и счастливым: книги, вкусная еда, возможность делать что заблагорассудится и никакого больше контроля со стороны небесной канцелярии — что еще нужно приличному ангелу? За окном медленно лился с неба дождь, холодный, мокрый и скучный, словно бесконечное и бессмысленное кружение на одном из адовых кругов. Эти люди все-таки умудрились довести себя и окружающий мир до состояния полной неразберихи — зачем им апокалипсис с Армагеддоном, они и сами прекрасно справляются, без всяких там Антихристов, Всадников и адских воинств. Без небесных, впрочем, тоже.

— Может, тебе отдохнуть, Кроули? — сочувственно спросил ангел, взглядом подзывая официанта. — Съездить куда-нибудь. 

Кроули раздраженно дернул плечом. Официант — не тот, который спешил к ним, изо всех сил улыбаясь, другой — споткнулся, и тарелки соскользнули с подноса на пол, разбиваясь с приятно громкими “дзынь-дзынь-дзынь-блямс”. Он поймал на себе укоризненный взгляд Азирафеля и оскалился в ответ. 

— Что, ангел?

— Ничего. 

Кроули понял, что сейчас в кармане у бедняги, с пунцовыми щеками собирающего с пола осколки, появится сумма, которой как раз хватит на возмещение причиненных ресторану убытков. Он обреченно вздохнул: ангел! Неисправим… Дожидаясь, пока Азирафель закончит любезничать с их официантом и оплатит уже счет, он нетерпеливо притоптывал ногой и постукивал пальцами по столу — хотя на самом деле торопиться ему было абсолютно, совершенно, вот на сто процентов и еще чуть-чуть некуда. И в этом, пожалуй, заключалась главная проблема.

Когда они вышли наконец на улицу, Азирафель вдруг остановился, дернул его за рукав и задрал голову.

— Смотри!

С потемневшего неба падал снег. Крупные, но удивительно легкие и пушистые хлопья кружили, медленно опускаясь на фоне ночи, как будто кто-то нарисовал их тонкой-тонкой кисточкой, едва прикасаясь к ткани. Сквозь белое кружево мерцали разноцветные лампы и огни реклам, постепенно превращаясь из назойливого, как хватание за руку, требования немедленно проникнуться наступающим праздником в мягкое, слегка размытое обещание чего-то неведомого. Азирафель стоял, все еще держа его за рукав, смотрел на снежинки и улыбался той самой ангельской улыбкой, которая так ему шла. Снежинки ластились к нему, ложились на плечи, почти сливаясь цветом с тканью пальто, сверкали в волосах. Первым побуждением Кроули было выдернуть рукав из его пальцев и сказать… ну, что-нибудь сказать, но просто встал рядом и тоже принялся разглядывать падающий снег.

— Это ты, да? — негромко спросил он, придвигаясь на полшага ближе. 

— Ну что ты, — очень натурально отозвался Азирафель. — Это… просто Рождество. 

— Ангелы не лгут, забыл?

Азирафель тихо рассмеялся, наконец выпуская его руку и поворачиваясь к нему. 

— Забыл. Ну… Спасибо за приятный вечер. Я позвоню тебе через несколько дней, да? Говорят, в южном Сохо собираются открыть новый ресторанчик, может, сходим проверим?

Отпускать ангела не хотелось, но Кроули кивнул. 

— Ресторанчики — это по твоей части, ангел. Позвони мне… ну скажем, дней через пять, до этого я буду слегка занят. Подвезти тебя?

Азирафель улыбнулся, качнул головой в знак отказа, шагнул в сторону и растворился в пятнах снега, которые становились все гуще. Кроули посмотрел ему вслед и направился к своему верному бентли, оставленному точно под табличкой “Парковка запрещена”. Бентли выделялся черным пятном среди внезапной белизны — снежинки как будто облетали его, боясь запятнать блестящий капот, и опускались на землю рядом. Мимо медленно и осторожно прополз автомобиль, шаря по дороге лучами фар. Кроули потянулся было к дверной ручке, собираясь забраться внутрь, в тепло и привычный кожаный запах салона, но почему-то передумал, погладил бентли по черному боку и зашагал по улице. Снежинки порхали вокруг.

Когда все не то кончилось, не то просто изменилось, Кроули сначала был счастлив — ну примерно как Азирафель сейчас. У него были его цветы, его бентли, его “Queen” и его роскошная, обставленная по тому, чему только предстояло стать последним писком моды, квартира. Что еще нужно для счастья порядочному демону? А, ну еще у него был ангел. Азирафель. С которым они то и дело встречались, чтобы попробовать очередной ресторанчик в очередном Сохо, и расходились, чтобы созвониться снова — причем Кроули почти никогда не звонил первым, именно потому, что ему очень хотелось. А потом… 

Кроули поднял голову к темному небу, на котором сейчас не осталось ни одной звезды, только снег. Потом ему стало чего-то не хватать. Он шесть тысяч лет ворчал на свою работу, адскую бюрократию и тупость остальных, которые никак не могли и не хотели идти в ногу с настоящим — в отличие от него! Сидели себе в своем тепленьком Аду, а некоторые, между прочим, все это время… Но когда не стало ни работы, ни начальства, ни Хастура с Лигуром — последнего по его вине, но об этом Кроули предпочел не помнить — оказалось, что без них ему особо нечем заняться. Все шесть тысяч лет он делал свою работу и делал ее хорошо, просто отлично, куда там остальным, был на своем месте, а вот теперь наступила полная и абсолютная свобода, и что с нею делать, Кроули почему-то не знал. Хотя разве не за нее они с Люцифером когда-то боролись? Ну, то есть другие боролись, он-то только вопросы задавал, но все равно! И еще: если они с ангелом больше не работают на Ад и Небеса, значит… значит и Соглашение больше не имеет смысла, так?

Кроули вышел на Беркли-сквер, уже без соловьев — какие вообще соловьи в наше время, да еще зимой? Снежинок вокруг становилось все больше, они уже не таяли, достигая мокрого асфальта, а ложились ровным слоем, который становился все плотнее и плотнее, скрывая под собой осеннюю слякоть и ошметки облетевших листьев. По всем законам логики и здравого смысла укутавшую город снежную тишину должны были то и дело прорезать визг тормозов, скрежет металла и вопли сирен, но пока Кроули не заметил ни единой аварии. Ну да, это же ангельское чудо — чудо ангела, а тот не мог допустить ничего такого. Машины медленно ползли мимо, разгоняя снежный туман фарами. То и дело одна из них сворачивала к обочине, застывала там, а люди выходили наружу и останавливались, глядя в небо и подставляя себя белым хлопьям. Кроули вздохнул, пнул ногой уже успевший вырасти у фонарного столба крохотный сугроб. Ему казалось, что все должно было случиться наоборот: это Азирафель, ангел, лишившийся своих небес, должен был ныть и маяться от невнятной тоски, а он, демон, его снисходительно успокаивать. 

Небольшое темно-серое пятно возле собственного дома он увидел издалека, отметил машинально, по старой привычке заносить в память всякие мелочи. Собирался просто пройти мимо, но почему-то остановился, нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Комок грязной серой шерсти, наполовину засыпанный снегом, пошевелился и оказался котом — мокрым, ободранным, с половиной правого уха, но все-таки котом, насколько Кроули разбирался в животных. Кот слегка приподнял голову, не открывая глаз, и издал что-то похожее на мяуканье. 

— Ну и что это такое? — спросил Кроули не то у кота, не то у мироздания. Ни кот, ни мироздание ожидаемо не ответили: мироздание просто промолчало, падая вокруг белыми холодными хлопьями, а кот снова опустил голову, сворачиваясь облезлым клубком. Кроули вздохнул. Потом вместо того, чтобы выпрямиться и направиться прямиком к двери в подъезд, он брезгливо поморщился, обхватил кота поперек тощего тела, немного подумал и решительно запихал его под свое черное пальто, на которое так и не осмелилась сесть ни одна снежинка. Если бы кто-нибудь, кто угодно, спросил бы его: “Какого Люцифера, Кроули?” — этот кто угодно здорово рисковал оказаться где-нибудь в очень неприятном месте. Сам Кроули себя ни о чем не спрашивал. Кот под пальто был холодным, но сидел тихо.

Белизна квартиры, слегка разбавленная отблесками фонарей и мерцанием реклам с улицы, показалась ему странной и неживой после белизны свежевыпавшего снега. Кроули прищелкнул пальцами, включая музыкальный центр, кинул быстрый взгляд на растения, которые дружно расправили листья, демонстрируя их безукоризненную глянцевость, вытащил кота из-за пазухи и скинул пальто прямо на пол. Оно тут же оказалось на вешалке в шкафу. 

— Значит, так, — сказал Кроули коту и с удовлетворением отметил, как дернулась половина его уха. — Я — демон. И командую здесь я. Поэтому сейчас ты пойдешь мыться и сохнуть, потом я тебя, так и быть, покормлю, а потом подумаю, куда тебя деть. Понял?

Кот слабо пошевелил хвостом. Кроули истолковал это как знак согласия, одарил свои растения еще одним суровым взглядом, оскалился, чтобы не вздумали расслабляться, и отправился в ванную. О том, что есть специальный кошачий шампунь, он, естественно, не знал, поэтому коту пришлось довольствоваться пеной для ванны — тот не слишком возражал, разве что прижимал к голове полтора уха и едва слышно глухо ворчал. Завернув мокрый комок в пушистое белое полотенце, нагретое как раз до такой температуры, чтобы ощущалось приятным теплом на влажной коже, Кроули отнес его на кухню. Такую же бело-хромовую и идеально чистую, как ванная. 

— Я понятия не имею, почему все это делаю, — сказал он коту, который, прислушиваясь, приоткрыл один глаз. — И что на меня нашло… Можешь считать, что тебе просто повезло по какой-то причине, так что будь благодарен. 

На ум пришли нелепые слова про “рождественское чудо”, Кроули недовольно скривился, ставя кота на пол и отправляя полотенце обратно в ванную в корзину для грязного белья. Потом он заглянул в огромный, до потолка, холодильник, скривился еще раз и потянулся за телефоном.

— Кошачья еда, — отрывисто бросил он в ответ на вежливое приветствие. — Что едят коты, ангел? Нет, мне не нужна помощь и у меня все в порядке, просто ответь на вопрос. Подожди, я запишу. — Зажав трубку плечом, он потянулся за своим монбланом монбланом . — Да. Угу. Ты уверен? Понял, спасибо.

И Кроули отключился, прежде чем ангел принялся задавать неудобные вопросы — с того сталось бы. Следующий звонок, в службу круглосуточной доставки, вызвал некоторое недоумение у ее работников, но вскоре черноволосый парень в мокрой от снега куртке с ярко-желтой эмблемой уже протягивал ему пакет с какими-то баночками.

— Вы уверены, — мягко спросил Кроули, пристально глядя на беднягу сквозь очки, — что мой кот будет это есть? Ваша служба гарантирует… Поверю на слово. Можете быть свободны, молодой человек.

Молодой человек, пятясь, вышел из квартиры, и на губах Кроули зазмеилась довольная улыбка, потому что тот совершенно забыл взять с него деньги за кошачий корм и наверняка вспомнит об этом только в машине. Но улыбка тут же сползла с лица. Он сказал — мой? Мой кот? Какой еще кот, никаких котов, его вполне устраивают растения — те молчат, есть не просят и не покрывают квартиру клочьями шерсти. Так что он сейчас накормит это животное, раз уж ему доставили еду, и отправит… куда-нибудь. Да вон хоть к ангелу в магазин, пусть мышей ловит! Подумав об ангеле и его магазине, Кроули помрачнел еще больше, швырнул содержимое одной из баночек на тарелку, поставил ее в угол кухни и ушел в гостиную. 

На придиванном столике аккуратной стопкой лежали газеты — от “Аль-Хаят” до “Известий” и от “Таймс” до “Жэньминь Жибао”. Не то чтобы Кроули так уж интересовало, что там еще придумали люди, но отчеты для начальства сами себя не напишут, а из газет можно было выцепить много интересного. Теперь начальства больше не было, а привычка читать газеты — осталась. Он быстро просматривал страницы, не задерживаясь особо ни на чем, просто чтобы чем-то занять глаза и мысли, но получалось в этот раз плохо. Мысли то и дело соскальзывали с букв и картинок, выбирались на улицу, кружились вместе с неутомимыми снежинками, летели по застывшему Лондону, вперед, вперед, в переулки Сохо, в маленький букинистический магазинчик, из которого за последние очень много лет не было продано ни одной книги. Это все снег был виноват, снег, и эти люди с их символами, и яркие гирлянды на улицах, и огоньки на елках… и ангел, который все это устроил!

Кроули закрыл глаза, откинулся на спинку дивана, и тут же снова встрепенулся, почувствовав, как кто-то на него смотрит. Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с котом, который, приподняв левую переднюю лапу, стоял в дверях гостиной. Вымытый пеной для ванны, высохший и накормленный, он совсем не походил на грязное мокрое ничтожество, которое Кроули вытащил из снега: дымчато-серая, густая короткая шерсть слегка поблескивала и переливалась в свете лампы, уши стояли торчком, чутко прислушиваясь к происходящему, кончик хвоста чуть подергивался. Одного глаза у кота не было — видимо, остался там же, где и половина уха, — зато второй, яркий, фиолетовый, светящийся, уставился на Кроули. 

— И что?

Кот вместо ответа мягко скользнул по ковру, запрыгнул на столик, с презрительным шуршанием прошелся по газете и одним плавным движением перетек на колени Кроули. Немного там потоптавшись, он свернулся клубком, уткнулся носом в собственный хвост и вытянул одну лапу.

— Послушай, — начал слегка обалдевший от его наглости Кроули. — Какая часть фразы “я — демон” тебе не понятна? — Кот шевельнул половинкой уха и выпустил когти. — Я — исчадие ада, павший… ну ладно, медленно спустившийся, не принципиально, моя цель — нести в мир зло, творить хаос и смущать людские души, а не котов гладить. Передо мной должны трепетать все, вон, спроси у фикуса! — Когти чуть глубже вошли в ткань штанов. Кроули машинально опустил ладонь на спину кота и принялся поглаживать в такт собственным словам. — А ты, оказывается — наглое, тупое животное. — Кот согласно мурлыкнул, подставляя шею. — И никаких представлений о приличном поведении…

Он неторопливо гладил мягкую пушистую шерсть, зарываясь в нее пальцами и чувствуя исходящее от кота тепло. Худое и костлявое тело на коленях было приятно тяжелым, кот едва слышно мурлыкал, выпускал когти, оставляя зацепки на брюках, и явно наслаждался жизнью, за окном все еще валил снег, музыка, подчиняясь взмаху свободной руки Кроули, стихла, и он снова закрыл глаза. Сон подкрался неслышно, закружил невесомой метелью, уводя за собой. Во сне было тепло и солнечно, пахло цветами и бензином, утки плавали возле берега, выпрашивая законный кусок булки, а рядом Азирафель ел мороженое с воткнутой в него вафелькой и глаза его улыбались только Кроули. На верхней губе ангела остался белый след, который очень хотелось стереть… Кроули потянулся к нему — и проснулся от ощущения, что ему чего-то очень не хватает и вообще он замерз. 

Ноги его были укрыты пледом, а в кресле у окна сидел улыбающийся Азирафель и держал на коленях кота. Кот развалился, раскинув лапы в стороны и подставляя под умелые пальцы белый живот. Предатель!

— Ангел? — хрипловато после сна спросил Кроули. — А что ты здесь… И почему ты забрал моего кота?

— Он сам ко мне пришел. Так это для него ты спрашивал насчет еды, да? Красавец… Не знал, что ты любишь животных, Кроули.

— Терпеть не могу, — ответил Кроули, выпрямляясь на диване и отбрасывая плед. 

— Я так и понял, — улыбнулся Азирафель. Кот у него на коленях выгнулся, запрокинул голову, посмотрел на Кроули сверкающим фиолетовым глазом и приветственно мяукнул. Кроули фыркнул. Почему-то никак не удавалось отвести глаз от пальцев, ласково перебирающих кошачью шерсть. Когда они с ангелом в последний раз сидели вот так вдвоем? Не в очередном ресторанчике, среди толпы — а просто вдвоем? Молча или перекидываясь ничего не значащими словами? Очень, очень давно, как будто шесть тысяч лет назад… Теперь, когда им стало можно, когда никто уже не смог бы обвинить каждого из них в братании с врагом, они с ангелом почему-то отдалились друг от друга и отходили все дальше и дальше с каждым днем.

— Как его зовут? — спросил Азирафель, вырывая Кроули из ненужных мыслей. 

— Откуда я знаю? 

Кот гибко перевернулся на коленях Азирафеля, спрыгнул на пол и принялся вылизывать вытянутую заднюю лапу, нагло игнорируя и ангела, и демона. Те переглянулись, и у Кроули кольнуло под ребрами слева от мерцающих искр в голубых глазах. 

— На этого вашего похож, — сказал он почему-то шепотом. — На Гавриила. Такой же… самоуверенный.

От тихого смеха ангела под кожей закололо, а с кончиков пальцев чуть не сорвались искры. Кроули поежился.

— Ты хотел сказать, наглый? Кроули… Я волновался за тебя.

Кроули не заметил, как Азирафель встал с кресла и пересел на диван, оказавшись вдруг совсем рядом. От ангела исходило привычное, хотя и немного позабытое уже тепло, и все внутри потянулось вперед, пытаясь согреться, прикоснуться хоть краешком сознания. 

— С чего это ты за меня волновался, ангел?

— И скучал.

— Мы же виделись вчера.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я…

Кроули понимал, конечно. Только боялся впустить это свое понимание — вдруг ангел имеет в виду что-то свое, совсем не то, что он себе сейчас навоображает? Но Азирафель улыбнулся, сияя глазами, и взял его за руку.

Это было как первый луч солнца на новорожденной планете в системе Альфа Центавра, которую он когда-то давно помогал создавать. Как начальный аккорд еще не написанной песни. Как тепло одеяла, укутывающего замерзшее и уставшее тело. Как глоток терпкого вина после долгого жаркого дня, смывающий забившую горло пыль. Как кружение звезд по орбитам, как прикосновение весеннего ветра к щеке, как запах цветов и свежесваренного какао, как дрожащий в воздухе аккорд. Это было все и сразу, все самые пафосные и самые нежные сравнения, приходящие на ум всем поэтам мира не смогли бы выразить чувства Кроули в миг, когда пальцы Азирафеля дотронулись до его руки, слегка сжали, потом дрогнули и попытались было отстраниться, но им уже никто не позволил.

— Ангел, — одними губами беззвучно выдохнул он. — Ангел… 

Азирафель собирался что-то сказать, но ему не дали. Настойчивое “мяу” донеслось с кухни, напоминая бестолковым ангелу с демоном, что они находятся в одной квартире с голодным и исстрадавшимся от пренебрежения к своей персоне котом. Потом, когда мгновенной реакции не последовало — разомкнуть пальцы и выпустить руку ангела не было никаких сил — Гавриил с крайне недовольным видом появился на пороге. 

— Мяу!

Азирафель рассмеялся, снова рассылая мурашки по всему телу Кроули, и все-таки вытащил ладонь из его пальцев. Кроули недовольно поморщился и встал. У двери он остановился и обернулся через плечо, встретив теплый, полный нежности и обещания взгляд.

— Ангел…

— Я никуда не денусь, Кроули. 

Кроули кивнул — он знал, что так оно и есть.


End file.
